Groups of people working together on a project have multiple resources for collaboration. One of the most common methods is to setup a discussion board or email alias in which team members can communicate by leaving messages for one another. For impromptu group communications, discussion boards and email aliases enable simple but quick communications among the group members. Over a span, a message board becomes a repository of useful knowledge about a project.
Another mechanism for collaboration is document sharing. Modern repository solutions such as content management stores (CMS) allow users to create expansive document repositories. A CMS manages and coordinates access to large numbers of files. Modern CMS systems provide full feature security models, real-time authoring, and other features such as project coordination through task and calendar features.
Modern collaboration solutions lack the dynamic natures of message board collaboration solutions and full document sharing features of CMS solutions. Existing systems implement multiple applications to provide separate solutions to messaging and file sharing demands. System collaboration is lackluster and lack integrated features sets.